


Promises, Promises

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Mickey and Jake get a little distracted while preparing for an undercover mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayisaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/gifts).



Mickey finished adjusting Jake's bow tie and stepped backwards. "Wow," he said. "You look _good_."

The cover story Pete had concocted for them was that Jake had unexpectedly inherited a small fortune -- not at all implausible with all the upheavals since the Cyberman crisis -- and was looking for a way to get it offshore before the new government was organised enough to tax it. From the evidence in the Torchwood files, the particular people he was about to meet for dinner had a definition of "offshore" that extended halfway to the galactic core. For whatever reason, Torchwood had been uncharacteristically willing to tolerate them rather than putting an end to their activities; the idea was that Jake would see what he could find out through dinner party small talk, and at the opportune moment activate a wide-spectrum tech suppressor so that Mickey could break in and try and find some concrete evidence of what they were up to.

"I look good just like always, you mean?"

In answer, Mickey pulled him in for a kiss. Jake pushed him away when he made to start untucking the shirt. "This all took long enough to put on."

"I'm sure being fashionably late can be part of your cover," Mickey said, kissing Jake's neck in between each word.

Jake pushed him away more firmly. "You can rip all these clothes off me later, I promise," he said.

"After we've escaped through the sewer system, I'm fairly sure you'll be ripping them off yourself," Mickey said.

"Well then, you can join me in the shower, can't you?" Jake said. "Besides, we don't _always_ end up in the sewers. There was that time in Berlin."

"Crawling across the top of the Brandenburg Gate isn't that much of an improvement," Mickey said, pulling him in again. "There was a surprising amount of bird shit there."

"Seriously, Mickey, later. We've got work to do."

"You're right," Mickey said. "Boring, but right."

"I'll have to dress up like this more often if it's going to have this much of an effect on you," Jake said as they headed for the door.

Mickey grinned. "Is that a promise?"


End file.
